1. Field
An aspect of embodiments relates to an apparatus and a method for encoding an image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there have been developed various types of flat panel displays capable of reducing the weight and volume of cathode ray tubes, which are disadvantages. Such flat panel displays may include, e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting display (OLED), and the like.
In such flat panel display, each pixel is configured with a plurality of sub-pixels. Generally, a plurality of sub-pixels corresponds to the three primary colors. That is, the plurality of sub-pixels is configured with red, green, and blue sub-pixels.